


bokuto's a mess

by lostinadreamnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bokuto is a mess but he has akaashi so its gucci, i wrote this for people in an rp server, ily guys, kids dont eat frozen broccoli, so this is based on something that happened with me and my boyf, this was hella short but at least im posting something lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinadreamnow/pseuds/lostinadreamnow
Summary: frozen broccoli isn't that good tbh





	bokuto's a mess

It's damn near 2am and Keiji has _finally_ finished the ridiculously long essay he had to submit in a few hours. With a sigh, he lays back on his bed, black locks spread out against the pillow under him. 

He's _tired._

He pulls up his comforter and gets comfortable, slipping into an dreamless, well deserved sleep.

That is, until he hears noises from his kitchen and snaps awake, suddenly alert. He yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before standing and stumbling out of his room. _'It's probably just Kuroo, no big deal.'_ He thinks, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Spoiler alert: It's not Kuroo.

His boyfriend, Koutarou, is squatting on the counter, eyes locked with Keiji's as he shoves frozen broccoli into his mouth. Keiji can feel his stomach ache; broccoli is already bad, but _frozen?_

With another gentle sigh, he pads up to Koutarou and kisses his cheek, then takes the bowl away from him, fixing him with a glance that says, _Bedtime, now._ Koutarou huffs, snagging another piece of the disgustingly horrific _shit_ he was eating, popping it into his mouth and sliding on his socks to Keiji's room.

Keiji huffs out a small, amused laugh and places the bowl in the freezer, then heads to his room, smiling when he sees Koutarou's already asleep. He slides into the bed next to his boyfriend, pressing his lips against Koutarou's temple. 

He doesn't make it to class on time next morning, but it's worth it.


End file.
